The Real Mission
by JL chan kawa
Summary: Lucy ingin menjalankan misi solo, tetapi kenyataannya misi tersebut tidaklah mudah. Team Natsu menyusul Lucy namun mereka tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan menghadapi kehidupan nyata saat ini. Warning : Typo(s), OOC, gaje, abal" gomen ne bad summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hay minna-san. . o-genki desuka?**

**Aku kembali dengan konsep fanfic yang baru nih. Oke, langsung saja kita ke TKP.**

**Happy reading . . :D * Fairy Tail tetap milik Hiro Mashima sensei ***

**The Future Mission**

**Chapter 1 ( Prologue )**

**~ Normal POV ~**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah seperti biasa di kota Magnolia, kita dapat melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut kuning keemasan dan mata cokelat karamelnya sedang duduk malas di bar sebuah guild yang sangat terkenal karena penyihir – penyihirnya yang hebat dan tidak henti – hentinya membuat keributan, yaitu Fairy Tail.

" Haaah, membosankan sekali " keluh gadis celestial wizard tersebut dengan kepala yang tersandar pada meja bar.

" ara.. Kenapa kau tidak coba untuk mengambil misi saja Lucy ? " Tanya seorang gadis mage demon berparas cantik dengan rambut putih panjang ( bukan berarti beruban ) sambil mengelap sebuah gelas. Dia adalah Mirajane Strauss, kakak dari Elfman dan Lisanna.

Gadis yang dipanggil Lucy dan mempunyai nama lengkap Lucy Heartfilia itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat menanggapi pertanyaan dari gadis tersebut.

" ah iya benar juga kau, Mira. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil sebuah misi " ucap Lucy dengan senyum manis yang terkembang diwajahnya.

Lucy beranjak dari kursinya menuju board case untuk mengambil sebuah misi. Kali ini, dia berpikir untuk mengambil sebuah misi solo. Setelah melihat – lihat berbagai misi yang tertempel di board case, Lucy menjatuhkan pilihannya pada salah satu misi yang menurutnya tidak begitu berat dan berbahaya. Dia mengambil kertas misi tersebut dari board case dan segera kembali menuju bar.

" Mira, aku mengambil misi ini " ucap Lucy sambil menunjukkan kertas misi tersebut. Misi tersebut adalah mencari Moonstone dan Sunstone dengan imbalan 400.000 jewels.

" Misi solo ? " Tanya Mira dengan wajah yang tidak terlalu yakin karena jarang sekali Lucy mengambil misi solo. Biasanya Lucy mengambil misi bersama team Natsu walaupun kadang kali misinya itu karena Natsu dan lainnya memaksa untuk ikut.

" Yap " jawab Lucy singkat disertai anggukan kepalanya.

" Apakah kau tidak berniat untuk mengambil misi dengan Natsu dan lainnya ? " Tanya Mira kembali kepada Lucy.

" Tidak, aku sedang ingin menjalankan misi sendiri dan membuktikan bahwa aku tidak terlalu lemah. Lagipula Natsu dan Happy belum datang, Erza dan Wendy mungkin masih lelah setelah menjalani misi cukup berat kemarin, dan Gray…" Lucy berhenti sebentar.

" Kau tahu, bagaimana kalau aku menjalani misi berdua dengan Gray, kan ? " lanjut Lucy sambil membayangkan bagaimana dia menghadapi Juvia, gadis mage air berambut biru tersebut karena dianggap telah mengambil Gray-sama nya.

" Hehe. Baiklah kalau begitu, hati – hati ya. Good Luck Lucy. " ujar Mira dengan senyum manis yang terkembang di wajahnya.

" Hehe Terima kasih Mira. Owh iya jika Natsu dan lainnya mencariku, tolong katakan pada mereka jangan khawatir karena aku baik – baik saja dan aku akan segera pulang setelah misi selesai. Jaa~ne " balas Lucy dengan senyum ceria sambil melambaikan tangan dan segera berlari kecil keluar dari guild tercintanya ini menuju apartementnya.

Sesampainya di apartement, Lucy menyiapkan apa saja yang dia perlukan selama misi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel kecil. Dia memilih untuk memakai tanktop putih dengan cardigan berwarna merah muda dan rok rampel mini dengan warna orange. Tidak lupa dia membawa semua kunci roh celestial dan cambuk miliknya. Dengan kertas misi yang berada digenggamannya sekarang, dia siap berangkat untuk menjalankan misi.

Lucy segera berangkat menggunakan kereta menuju kota Skyward, sebelah barat kota Magnolia. Dia mengambil salah satu tempat duduk dekat jendela. Kemudian dia membuka kembali kertas misi solo tersebut dan membacanya.

**~ Lucy POV ~**

Aku membuka kembali kertas misi yang kuambil tadi dan membacanya. Pada kertas misi tersebut tertulis membutuhkan seorang penyihir untuk mencari dua buah batu, yaitu Moonstone dan Sunstone. Menurut keterangannya, Moonstone dan Sunstone adalah sebuah batu permata berbentuk bulat, perbedaannya Moonstone berwarna kuning terang dan Sunstone berwarna merah menyala serta lebih besar dari Moonstone. Mereka diperkirakan ada di hutan Timeless dekat kota Skyward. Peringatannya adalah batu Moonstone dan Sunstone diperkirakan mempunyai pengaruh yang besar akan tetapi belum diketahui.

" Hmm. . Apakah aku dapat menemukannya ya ? " gumamku bertanya terhadap diriku sendiri.

Ku melipat kertas misi tersebut kembali dan mengalihkan pandanganku kepada objek lain. Aku melihat di seberang tempat dudukku, seorang anak laki - laki dan seorang wanita.

" Ibu, aku sudah tak tahan lagi " ucap anak laki – laki tersebut kepada wanita disampingnya.

" Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai " balas wanita yang dipanggil Ibu itu, sambil membelai rambut anak laki – laki tersebut lalu memberikan sebuah plastik dan tissue.

Kulihat anak itu wajahnya semakin pucat dan tegang, sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu, dia buru – buru mengambil plastik dan muntah ( maaf bagi yang jijik :D ). Aku tersenyum kecil, bukan senang karena melihat anak itu menderita, tetapi dia mengingatkanku dengan Natsu dan motion sicknessnya.

" Haaah, padahal baru sebentar saja tanpa mereka " gumamku lagi. Ya, kuakui aku mulai merindukan mereka. Nakama – nakamaku yang sangat kusayang.

Aku memang ingin menjalankan misi ini sendiri, tetapi mungkin karena seringnya aku menjalankan misi dengan mereka, aku merindukan saat kami bersama. Salah satunya saat perjalanan misi yang jauh dan mengharuskan kami menggunakan kendaraan seperti kereta. Saat dimana Natsu selalu menolak perjalanan menggunakan kendaraan karena dia akan menderita akibat motion sickness nya, Gray dengan gaya cool nya meledek Natsu saat motion sickness dan Natsu tak bisa membalas karena kalah oleh rasa mualnya. Wendy yang berusaha menggunakan troia pada Natsu. Erza yang tetap santai sambil menyantap cake kesukaannya, dan Happy yang membantu Natsu juga berusaha mendekati Charla.

" Yosh, aku pasti menemukan batu – batu itu dan pulang dengan segera. Tunggu aku, teman – teman " ucapku dengan senyuman untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri.

**To be continued** -

**Yeay, prologue nya udah selesai. Maaf ya disini singkat banget. Maaf juga seperti biasa kalau ceritanya kurang berkenan. m(_ _)m**

**Tapi, seperti biasa setelah baca, aku minta reviewnya ya? Kritik, saran dan lainnya boleh koq.**

**Oke, see you later. . :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay minna-san. .****Aku kembali. . :D**

**Terima kasih banyak kepada ****Tohko Ohmiya, Mako-chan, Lavender Sapphires chan, Hanara Kashijiku**** dan ****Hina Heartfilia**** sudah mau me-review**** serta para readers sekalian****.**

**Padahal aku nggak yakin, fic ini akan ada yang tertarik. Maaf, updatenya terlalu lama, soalnya author lagi masa – masa pengayaan untuk UN. m(_ _")m**

**Hanara dan Hina , makasih banyak atas sarannya, tetapi mungkin belum bisa chap terlalu panjang karena masalah waktu terbatas. ( bisa aja author nge-lesnya ). **

**Oke langsung saja, kita kembali ke cerita. Happy reading. . :D**

*** Fairy Tail tetap milik Hiro Mashima sensei ***

**The Future Mission**

**Chapter 2**

**~ Normal POV ~**

Cahaya sang mentari kian terang menyinari Magnolia, termasuk menyelinap masuk melalui celah jendela kamar seorang pemuda. Meski cahaya itu tepat mengenai wajahnya, tampaknya pemuda berambut pinkish ini masih enggan beranjak dari pembaringannya (?).

" Natsuuu, Ayo banguun " ucap seekor kucing berbulu biru dengan sayap atau biasa disebut exceed sambil mengguncangkan dengan keras tubuh pemuda tersebut.

" nnnggh, sebentar lagi Happy " gumam pemuda itu malas.

Cukup habis kesabaran exceed yang bernama Happy itu untuk membangunkan partner sekaligus orang tuanya ini. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Happy berusaha membangunkan salah satu fire dragon slayer itu, namun usahanya hanya sia – sia. Happy terus berpikir bagaimana caranya dia dapat segera membangunkan seorang Natsu Dragneel, tiba – tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

" Natsyuuuu, Lushy membawa kita makanan yang banyak " ujar Happy.

Mendengar kata Lucy dan makanan, Natsu segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

" Luce ? Makanan ? dimana ? " ucap Natsu yang masih setengah sadar secara tiba – tiba. Dia tengah berdiri di atas ranjang sambil menengok kanan dan kiri.

" Hihihiheempp. . " cekikik Happy yang berusaha menahan tawanya akibat perilaku Natsu.

" Huh, kau berbohong ya, Happy ? " keluh Natsu yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia telah tertipu ide kecil Happy. Dia terduduk kembali diranjangnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

" Hehe. . Maaf Natsu, habis kau sulit dibangunkan " ujar Happy meminta maaf kepada Natsu.

" Huh, Yasudah. Memangnya sekarang jam berapa Happy ? " Tanya Natsu

" Jam 12 : 35 " jawab Happy dengan tampang polosnya. Kemudian Happy entah kenapa meletakkan kedua kaki dari empat kakinya di telinganya, seperti mempersiapkan sesuatu kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Suasana hening seketika. Natsu terdiam, tampaknya dia sedang menelaah jawaban Happy dengan seksama. Tiba – tiba iris mata onyx sipitnya melebar dan…..

" AAAAAAPPPPUUUUUAAAHHH ? " teriak Natsu sangat kencang cetar jelegar membahana sehingga berhasil membuat KEYBOARD tetangga - tetangga author PATAH. ( Natsu : Author, apa hubungannya? (=,=")| Author : Biarin, Fufufu. . :3 ). Natsu sangat terkejut bahwa dia telah bangun kesiangan. Pantas saja Natsu merasa bahwa perutnya telah berkoar – koar dan dirinya sangat - sangat lapar. Tapi, Natsu juga mulai menyadari bahwa dia tidak punya makanan yang masih bisa dimakan. Terakhir kali Natsu membeli banyak makanan kemarin dan habis pada malam itu juga.

" Kita dapat bertemu Lucy dan memintanya meminjamkan dapur untuk kita " ujar Happy yang seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Natsu.

Sebenarnya kata meminjam dapur disini tidaklah benar, karena pada dasarnya mereka telah dilarang masuk dapur Lucy. Biasanya Natsu dan Happy memasang jurus andalan puppy eyes mereka, yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Lucy memasak makanan untuk Natsu dan memberi Happy ikan. Tentunya semua makanan itu berasal dari kulkas persediaan Lucy.

" ah, benar juga. Ayo Happy, kita ke apartement Luce ! " ucap Natsu sekaligus bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap menuju apartement Lucy.

" Natsu, tapi setidaknya kau mandi dulu dan memakai bajumu " ujar Happy sambil terbang menuju Natsu.

" Oh ya " Dan lagi, Natsu baru mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak memakai pakaian lengkap dan hanya memakai celana boxer seperti friend's enemy forevernya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gray, dia segera melesat menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di depan atau lebih tepatnya di depan jendela apartement Lucy, Natsu mengintip dari sisi jendela akan tetapi, dia tidak melihat ada tanda – tanda keberadaan Lucy. Sehingga dia memutuskan pergi ke guild kebanggaannya ' Fairy Tail ' untuk menemui nakama – nya tersebut.

**~ Natsu POV ~**

Aku memutuskan pergi ke guild bersama Happy karena aku tak melihat ataupun mencium bau Luce di apartementnya. Tetapi, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh, ada aroma harum yang tidak biasa di apartementnya. Apa Lucy memakai parfum ruangan baru ? Hmm, yasudahlah. Selama perjalanan menuju guild, aku sempat berpikir untuk mengambil misi berdua dengan Luce, tentunya dengan Happy juga.

BRAAAKKK

" Konichiwa minna-san " ujarku saat aku membuka pintu guild tercintaku ini. Kulirik Happy yang langsung melesat menuju Charla di depan meja bar. Sepertinya Happy lupa rencana mereka. Kemudian kualihkan pandanganku ke sekeliling isi guild, namun tak ada Luce dan aroma vanilla khas tubuhnya tidak tercium disini.

" Selamat datang Natsu " ucap Mira dengan senyumannya.

Aku pun membalas senyumannya dengan cengiranku seperti biasa. Aku segera berjalan menuju ke arah meja bar tempat Mira dan nakama – nakama ku yang lainnya kecuali Lucy.

**~ Normal POV ~**

Natsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar tempat Mira dan teman – temannya yaitu Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Juvia Lockser, Charla dan Happy. Rasa lapar yang sedari tadi melanda Natsu tiba – tiba hilang seketika #tumben?. Dia masih memikirkan dan bertanya – tanya dalam hati, 'dimana Lucy sekarang ?'

" Oi Flame Head, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu ? " Tanya seorang pemuda ice mage berambut raven yang seperti biasa hanya memakai celana panjang. Dia memang sudah menunggu kedatangan Natsu untuk bertarung, tetapi sepertinya wajah Natsu terlihat tidak tertarik dengan itu sekarang.

" Oh, kau Gray. Tidak apa – apa " jawab Natsu malas dan duduk disamping Gray.

" HAAAAAAH ? " seluruh penghuni guild sangat tersentak kaget tentang percakapan singkat antara Gray dan Natsu. Tidak seperti biasanya, Natsu tidak tertarik untuk bertarung dengan Gray, padahal biasanya dia yang selalu memulai duluan dan menghancurkan sebagian besar isi guild.

" Natsu, ada apa ? tidak biasanya ? " ucap Mira sedikit khawatir, pasalnya ketika tadi datang ke guild Natsu masih terlihat bersemangat.

" Iya, ada apa Natsu – san ? " tanya gadis berambut biru panjang yang juga seorang sky dragon slayer, yaitu Wendy Marvell.

" Hmm, apa kalian melihat Luce ? " Tanya balik Natsu kepada kawan – kawannya.

Semua anggota team Natsu + Mira serentak menoleh ke arah Natsu. Akhirnya mereka mengetahui alasan mengapa sang fire dragon slayer ini tidak bersemangat.

" Oh, Lucy sedang menjalankan misi solonya sekarang " ujar Mira lembut dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

Brakk. Natsu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggebrak meja bar tersebut. Sedangkan teman – temannya hanya kaget melihat reaksi Natsu.

" APA ? MISI SOLO ? DIMANA ? " Tanya Natsu yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

" Yap, misi solo mencari Moonstone dan Sunstone, kalau tidak salah di hutan Timeless dekat kota Skyward. " jawab Mira.

Natsu berterimakasih kepada Mira, kemudian melangkah menjauhi meja bar tersebut.

" Ayo Happy ! " ucap Natsu mengajak partnernya untuk pergi. Happy pun segera terbang menuju Natsu.

" Kau mau kemana, Natsu ? " Kali ini seorang gadis titania berambut merah dan berpakaian armor turut angkat bicara. Sepertinya dia tahu, bukan bukan cuman dia tapi semua juga tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu. Dia memegang pundak Natsu, sehingga membuat Natsu terpaksa menoleh pada gadis tersebut.

" Aku akan menyusulnya " jawab Natsu kemudian melepaskan tangan Erza dari pundaknya.

" Ah, hampir saja lupa. Natsu, Lucy berpesan untuk jangan khawatir karena dia baik – baik saja dan dia akan segera pulang setelah misi selesai " ujar Mira.

Natsu terdiam. Dia merasakan sesak di dadanya namun dia tak tahu rasa apa itu. Yang pasti dia pernah merasakan perasaan ini ketika Lisanna pergi untuk menjalankan misi dengan Mira dan Elfman, yang pada akhirnya dia harus kehilangan saat Lisanna dikabarkan meninggal walaupun kenyataannya Lisanna masih hidup dan telah kembali dari Edolas. Walau terdengarnya biasa untuk orang – orang, Natsu merasa itu seperti pesan terakhir. Dia sangat khawatir dengan Lucy.

" Aku tetap akan menyusulnya " ucap Natsu dengan tegas, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju ke luar guild.

" NATSU " panggil Erza dengan lantang. Natsu pun menoleh. " Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Lucy, kami pun sama, siapa orang yang tidak khawatir pada nakamanya sendiri. Tetapi, kami percaya dia bisa dan coba percayalah pada Lucy " lanjut Erza

" Tap. . . " belum selesai Natsu melanjutkan kata – katanya. Erza mulai mengeluarkan death glarenya kepada Natsu.

" Hei bocah api, benar kata Erza, sebaiknya kita tetap percaya pada Luce " ujar Gray.

" Natsu – san. Lucy – san itu kuat " tambah Wendy.

Natsu melihat teman – temannya sangat yakin bahwa Lucy pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Dia merasa kesal bahwa dia tak bisa mempercayai Lucy seperti yang lain. Bukan karena dia tak percaya bahwa Lucy mampu, tetapi dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan Lucy, dia takut Lucy akan terluka. Namun, setelah melihat keyakinan dari yang lain, Natsu akhirnya memberikan kesempatan dirinya untuk percaya. Percaya bahwa Lucy bisa dan akan baik – baik saja. Natsu kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi, disertai grins khasnya dia yakin,

" Aku percaya Luce " ujar Natsu dengan tegas diikuti senyum nakama – nakamanya.

**Sementara itu. . .**

Setelah Lucy sampai di kota skyward, dia langsung menuju pinggiran kota tersebut yaitu desa cloud. Desa tersebut adalah desa yang paling dekat dengan hutan Timeless. Lucy berniat untuk menyewa penginapan disana karena lebih dekat dengan lokasi tempat misinya. Tetapi ada yang aneh setibanya dia disana, ketika Lucy melintas, dia melihat orang – orang berbisik – bisik dan segera menghindari Lucy. Banyak dari mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Lucy hanya menatap mereka bingung dan sedikit kesal karena dia merasa terdeskriminasisebagai pendatang baru.

" Huh " dengus Lucy sambil terus berjalan mencari penginapan yang direkomendasikan kepadanya. ' Real Life ' itulah nama penginapannya.

Terlihat samar – samar sesosok makhluk (?) tengah memperhatikan Lucy. Namun, sepertinya Lucy tak menyadarinya.

" hmm. . Celestial wizard, Lucy Heartfilia " gumam orang itu kemudian menyeringai, dan beranjak pergi.

**To be continued** -

**Gimana ? Gimana ? Jelek ya? Gomen ne kalau bikin para readers kecewa.**

**Maaf, chapter ini juga masih pendek dan banyak sekali kekurangannya. Termasuk ke makin parahan OOC Natsu dkk, dan sebagainya.**

**Untuk itu**** setelah baca seperti biasanya, aku minta reviewnya ya? Saran, kritik, flame, atau apa aja juga boleh. **

**Jaa matta~ :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai semuanya. . Aku kembali. . :D**

**Oh, iya, aku minta maaf penulisan judul di isi cerita ini malah The Future Mission, entah kenapa baru sadar, seharusnya The Real Mission. Hehe. . **

**Makasih kepada Hina, Zhechii, Tohko, Velisia, mako-chan, Nnatsuki dan para readers atas dukungannya, sehingga author dapat melanjutkan fic ini, # walaupun tetap nggak yakin apa bisa memuaskan atau tidak. Nanti dibawah juga ada info lagi, infonya tentang. . . yaudahlah, baca dulu ceritanya. . :)**

**Nnatsuki : Oh iya, makasih banyak atas sarannya, itu ketulis minna-san karena aku kebiasaan pake –san sih jadi kebawa deh. . hehe. . maaf ya. .**

**Oke, kita kembali ke cerita. . Happy Reading. XD**

*** Fairy Tail tetap milik Hiro Mashima sensei ***

**Cerita Sebelumnya. . .**

**Natsu yang baru mengetahui bahwa Lucy sedang menjalani misi solo sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy. Ketika dia ingin menyusul Lucy, nakama – nakamanya mencegahnya karena mereka sangat percaya bahwa Lucy dapat menyelesaikan misi tersebut. Akhirnya, Natsu dapat percaya bahwa Lucy pasti bisa. **

" **Aku percaya Luce " ujar Natsu dengan tegas diikuti senyum nakama – nakamanya.**

**Sementara itu, Lucy telah sampai di kota Skyward, dan langsung menuju desa Cloud. Lucy berniat untuk menyewa penginapan disana karena lebih dekat dengan hutan Timeless. Tetapi ada yang aneh setibanya dia disana, ketika Lucy melintas, dia melihat orang – orang berbisik – bisik dan segera menghindari Lucy. Banyak dari mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Lucy hanya menatap mereka bingung dan sedikit kesal karena dia merasa terdeskriminasi sebagai pendatang baru.**

" **Huh " dengus Lucy sambil terus berjalan mencari penginapan yang direkomendasikan kepadanya. ' Real Life ' itulah nama penginapannya.**

**Terlihat samar – samar seseorang tengah memperhatikan Lucy. Namun, sepertinya Lucy tak menyadarinya.**

" **hmm. . Celestial wizard, Lucy Heartfilia " gumam orang itu kemudian menyeringai, dan beranjak pergi. **

**The Real Mission**

**Chapter 3**

**~ Lucy POV ~**

Hey, ada apa dengan orang – orang disini ? Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu ?. Aku bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, para warga yang melihatku atau tidak sengaja berhadapan denganku segera menjauhiku. Sebenarnya sih aku masih dapat mentoleransi sikap mereka yang satu ini, soalnya menurut keterangan seseorang di kota Skyward, penduduk desa Cloud memang terkenal sangat antisipasi terhadap para pendatang baru. Jadi, wajar saja mereka bersikap seperti itu, tetapi hanya satu hal yang membuatku risih yaitu tatapan mereka. Tatapan mereka bukanlah tatapan sinis atau dingin, tetapi tatapan takut dan sedih. Entah kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu.

**~ Normal POV ~**

Lucy terus berjalan mencari papan nama yang menunjukkan penginapan 'Real Life' sambil memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan orang – orang tersebut hingga. . .

Brukkk

" Aduh. . " keluh Lucy setelah berhasil mendarat dengan mulusnya ( maksudnya jatuh terduduk ) di tanah akibat menabrak seseorang yang ada didepannya.

" Hey, kamu tidak apa – apa ? " ucap orang itu dengan nada khawatir sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Lucy.

Lucy mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang tidak sengaja telah ditabraknya itu. Lucy cukup terpesona melihat orang tersebut, seorang pemuda tampan yang sepertinya seusia dengannya dengan gaya rambut seperti Gray hanya saja berwarna merah dan bola matanya yang kanan berwarna biru sedangkan yang lain berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Dia memakai kaus berwarna hitam dengan kemeja kerah putih yang tidak dikancing dan bagian lengannya pun digulung. Dia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna cokelat, sungguh style yang biasa saja akan tetapi cukup misterius.

" Hey, kamu tidak apa – apa kan? " Tanya pemuda itu lagi yang sepertinya bingung melihat Lucy diam menatapnya.

" Ah, umh i. . iya. Aku baik – baik saja " jawab Lucy cepat dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Lucy dengan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf kepada pemuda itu.

" Ma. . Maafkan aku. . " ucap Lucy sambil membungkuk.

" Hihi. . sudahlah, tidak apa – apa koq. Sekarang angkat wajahmu " ujar pemuda tersebut dengan lembut.

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati pemuda tersebut tengah tersenyum ceria. Kemudian pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Lucy. Lucy hanya menatap tangan pemuda itu dengan bingung.

" Perkenalkan. Namaku Sun Aozora " ucap pemuda itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

" Ah, Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Senang berkenalan denganmu Aozora – san " balas Lucy sambil menjabat tangan pemuda itu dan tersenyum padanya.

" Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Lucy. Eh, boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu ? " tanya Sun.

" Tentu saja " jawab Lucy. Baginya tidak masalah menyebut nama kecilnya saja walaupun yang menyebutnya adalah orang yang baru dikenalnya, karena dia telah terbiasa bertemu dengan orang – orang bertipe seperti ini ( yang dimaksudkan adalah Natsu ).

" Oke kalau begitu, kau juga boleh memanggilku Sun " ujar Sun kembali dengan senyuman cerianya.

Entah kenapa tampaknya Sun sangat senang, sifatnya juga tidak seperti penduduk – penduduk yang lain. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya, dia jadi teringat akan Natsu yang selalu terlihat bersemangat dimana pun dan kapan pun. Akan tetapi, tiba – tiba senyuman Sun menghilang, dan dia hanya terdiam.

" Ada apa, Sun ? " Tanya Lucy sambil melambai – lambaikan salah satu tangannya di depan wajah Sun. Kemudian Sun menatap Lucy dengan tajam, wajahnya tampak begitu serius.

" Tatto apakah yang ada di punggung tanganmu itu? " Tanya balik Sun kepada Lucy. Lucy yang bingung mencerna pertanyaan Sun pun akhirnya sadar apa yang ditanyakan kepadanya.

" Oh, ini ? " Lucy menunjukkan punggung tangan kanannya yang terdapat tattoo bergambar seperti peri ( yang sulit dijelaskan author ) berwarna pink dari guild tercintanya. " Ini adalah lambang guildku yaitu Fairy Tail " lanjut Lucy dengan senyum kebanggaan di wajahnya yang cantik.

" Jadi, kau seorang penyihir ? " Tanya Sun kembali dengan nada datar tanpa menghilangkan keseriusan dari wajahnya.

" Iya " jawab Lucy singkat sambil mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

" Kalau begitu ikut aku " perintah Sun kepada Lucy.

" Eh, Kema. . "

Belum selesai Lucy menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sun segera menarik lengan Lucy agar gadis itu mengikuti langkahnya. Lucy berniat untuk memberontak, akan tetapi dia juga penasaran kemana Sun akan membawanya, sehingga dia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut dan memilih untuk mengikuti pemuda itu. Jikalaupun, nanti terjadi hal buruk padanya, Lucy telah menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan itu.

( Lucy : kemungkinan apa itu ? :/ | Author : biasa, pikiran wanita -_- | Lucy : Aa. . ap. . Apa? Pervert (o/o)| Author : Yaelah, tenang aja sih. . kalaupun iya tinggal pake Lucy kick atau panggil salah satu roh mu :P )

Setelah cukup jauh berjalan ( ket : desa sangat luas ), akhirnya Sun berhenti di depan salah satu bangunan yang cukup besar dan sepertinya bangunan tersebut sudah cukup tua. Lucy kaget setelah melihat tulisan pada bangunan itu, ' Real Life ? Itu kan nama penginapan yang dari tadi kucari ' pikir Lucy. Dia juga berpikir, kenapa pula Sun membawanya kesini. Apakah dia tahu apa yang kucari, atau jangan – jangan. . .

" Ayo masuk " ucap Sun singkat, kemudian dia menolehkan wajahnya pada Lucy dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya. Hal tersebut membuat Lucy cukup merinding, karena Sun tiba – tiba berubah raut wajahnya.

" Aa. . Ap. . Apa maumu ? Tanya Lucy yang sudah menyiapkan ancang – ancangnya jika Sun macam – macam dengannya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk memberontak dengan tendangan Lucy kicknya ataupun bersiap mengambil kunci roh nya.

" Heh, apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Sun bingung, kemudian berjalan mendekati Lucy.

" Hey, ja. . jangan mendekat " ujar Lucy mengancam Sun untuk tidak mendekatinya, akan tetapi Sun cuek saja dan langsung menyeret Lucy masuk ke dalam penginapan tersebut.

" he. . hei . ." ucap Lucy tidak terima. Dia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Sun di lengannya.

" Tadaima " ucap Sun, Lucy baru menyadari ternyata mereka sudah masuk ke dalam penginapan tersebut. Ketika Lucy sudah bersiap untuk melakukan Lucy kicknya, Sun melepaskan lengannya tiba – tiba sehingga Lucy kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk lagi.

" Okaeri, eh nii-chan sudah pulang ? " balas seorang gadis cantik berpakaian gaun orange selutut kepada Sun. Gadis itu mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna pirang kecoklatan yang sangat indah dengan kedua matanya berwarna onyx menambah keanggunan gadis tersebut.

" Yap " jawab Sun dengan senyum cerianya diikuti dengan senyum manis pula dari gadis itu.

" Ehem, jadi untuk apa kau membawaku kesini ? " Tanya Lucy yang telah bagun dari posisi jatuh terduduknya. Namun, Sun tidak menjawabnya.

" eh nii-chan, dia siapa ? " Tanya gadis itu yang sepertinya baru sadar ada Lucy dibelakang Sun. Dia tampak bingung, akan tetapi sejurus kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada Lucy.

" Hihi. Maaf merepotkan, Perkenalkan namaku, Tsuki Aozora. Aku adik dari nii - chan " ucap gadis itu lembut.

" Ah, iya. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia " balas Lucy disertai dengan senyuman.

" Hmmm Lucy - chan, wah pilihan nii-chan memang sangat bagus " ujar gadis itu dengan mata yang berbinar – binar sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan bibir merah nya. Seperti orang yang baru pertama kali melihat idolanya secara langsung.

" Bukan, dia hanya temanku " balas Sun singkat yang sepertinya mengerti betul maksud dari adiknya ini.

" Hihihi. . Masa sih ? sudahlah, nii-chan tidak usah malu – malu gitu Hehe. ." ucap Tsuki sambil tertawa dan menepuk punggung kakaknya pelan.

" Sudah kubilang bukan, dia hanya kenalanku yang tadi bertemu di jalan " jelas Sun.

" Ah, nii-chan tidak seru. Ayolah, mungkin belum tapi sebentar lagi kan ? " balas Tsuki lagi.

Lucy yang tidak mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan kedua kakak beradik itupun hanya diam. Dia memilih melihat – lihat sekeliling ruang depan tersebut sambil menunggu percakapan bersaudara itu usai. Arsitektur bangunan ini bergaya seperti Zaman Yunani Kuno dicampur dengan Zaman Edo. Jendela, pintu dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat yang sepertinya sudah lama akan tetapi tetap terlihat kuat dan tidak lapuk serta dindingnya terbuat dari susunan batu pualam putih yang menambah kesan tersendiri.

Tetapi, ada satu yang sangat membuat Lucy penasaran, yaitu ukiran yang ada pada dinding tersebut. Ukiran itu tidak biasa, tidak seperti penghias karena ukiran tersebut terdiri dari gambar – gambar yang aneh dan tulisan – tulisan yang aneh pula. Tulisan tersebut seperti penjelas gambar – gambar itu, akan tetapi Lucy tidak bisa membacanya. 'Seandainya Levy disini, mungkin dia bisa membantu membacanya' pikir Lucy.

" Sudahlah, aku ada perlu penting dengannya. Jadi, kami akan ke ruanganku dan sebaiknya segera kamu buatkan teh. Ayo Lucy " ucap Sun malas, tampaknya dia lelah dan kalah beradu argument dengan adiknya itu.

" Ah, iya baiklah " balas Lucy yang segera mengikuti langkah Sun. Lucy sempat melirik Tsuki, gadis itu tersenyum ceria.

Sun dan Lucy segera menuju ke ruangan yang dimaksudkan Sun. Mereka melewati lorong – lorong yang luas, tiang – tiang penyangga lorong itu pun bergaya Yunani tetapi kamar – kamar para tamu seperti di onsen. Unik . Ketika mereka hendak sampai di ruangan yang dimaksudkan, Lucy merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri, namun tidak ada siapapun ( kesannya jadi horror ). Harusnya memang tak ada siapapun, karena ruangan ini jauh dari kamar para tamu. Tetapi, Lucy berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut dan tetap focus berjalan mengikuti Sun.

" Sepertinya semua akan segera dimulai " gumam seseorang dibalik jubah hitamnya.

**Yeay. . Chapter 3 akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf sepertinya chap yang ini pendek dan benar – benar biasa. Dan author juga nggak yakin apakah ini masih tetap menarik atau tidak. -_-**

**Oh, iya di chapter ini author juga mau memberi pemberitahuan akan hiatusnya Author sampai ujian selesai ( tepatnya 2 minggu dari sekarang ). Author minta maaf atas semua kesalahan atau kekecewaan para readers, ataupun jika tidak menyenangkan hati seseorang.**

**Okey. . karena ini yang terakhir**** sebelum author hiatus sementara****, jadi minta reviewnya ya? Saran, kritik, flame, atau apa aja juga boleh. **** Sayonara ~ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo minna . . **

**Aku kembali melanjutkan fanfic ini setelah dua bulan resmi hiatus, padahal janjinya cuman dua minggu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku tepat waktu. **

**Disini aku cuma bisa bilang maaf ya, I'm sorry, gomen ne watashi. m(_ _)m #ditendang para readers yang kecewa.**

**Oke deh, cuap – cuapnya dilanjut di akhir aja ya. Kita lanjut langsung ke cerita.**

**Happy Reading :')**

**Cerita Sebelumnya. . .**

**Ketika Lucy tengah mencari penginapan ' Real Life ', dia menabrak seorang pemuda bernama Sun Aozora. Sun mengajak Lucy ke suatu tempat yang ternyata adalah bangunan penginapan yang Lucy cari. Disana, Lucy bertemu dengan adik Sun, Tsuki Aozora. Sun berbincang sebentar dengan adiknya itu, sementara Lucy memperhatikan ke sekeliling ruang depan penginapan tersebut. **

" **Sudahlah, aku ada perlu penting dengannya. Jadi, kami akan ke ruanganku dan sebaiknya segera kamu buatkan teh. Ayo Lucy " ucap Sun malas, tampaknya dia lelah dan kalah beradu argument dengan adiknya itu.**

" **Ah, iya baiklah " balas Lucy yang segera mengikuti langkah Sun. Lucy sempat melirik Tsuki, gadis itu tersenyum ceria.**

**Sun dan Lucy segera menuju ke ruangan yang dimaksudkan Sun. Mereka melewati lorong – lorong yang luas, tiang – tiang penyangga lorong itu pun bergaya Yunani tetapi kamar – kamar para tamu seperti di onsen. Unik . Ketika mereka hendak sampai di ruangan yang dimaksudkan, Lucy merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri, namun tidak ada siapapun.**

**The Real Mission**

**Chapter 4**

**~ Lucy POV ~**

Aku segera mengikuti langkah Sun dan kulirik Tsuki yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, sedang tersenyum manis kepadaku. Aku dan Sun melewati lorong yang cukup luas, lorong bergaya arsitektur Yunani ini lumayan ramai dilalui oleh para pengunjung. ' Ramai sekali.. Sepertinya ini adalah lorong utama ' pikirku.

Tiba – tiba Sun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser ( maaf, author nggak tahu namanya. Hehe ).

" Sebelah sini " ucapnya singkat kemudian menggeser pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

" Cepat masuk " lanjut Sun yang menjauhkan badannya dari pintu itu akan tetapi, tangan kirinya memegang ujung pintu dari dalam.

Ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut sambil menunduk dan memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu kudengar Sun menggeser pintu itu kembali. Kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat ruangan itu namun, yang kudapati hanya satu kata yaitu gelap. Aku mulai cemas dan berusaha berjalan mundur agar bisa keluar. Tetapi, aku malah menabrak Sun yang tepat berada dibelakangku.

" Aww. . Ada apa Lucy ? " tanyanya.

" Hey, kenapa gelap ? Cepat nyalakan lampunya ! " Perintahku dengan panik pada Sun karena aku tak bisa melihat apa – apa yang ada disekelilingku sekarang.

" Oh maaf. . oke sebentar Lucy, bisa tutup matamu ? " ujar Sun. ' Apa lagi ini ? sudah gelap, kenapa disuruh tutup mata ? ' batinku. Namun, entah kenapa aku tetap saja mengikuti perintahnya untuk menutup mataku dan juga bingung kenapa aku semudah itu percaya kepadanya.

CTEKK. . JEESSHH. . BRRUUSSSHHH. .

Aku terkejut dengan suara yang aneh tepat disebelahku. Aku pun segera membuka mataku dan seketika pula sekujur tubuhku terasa kaku dan tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Ini bukan karena tersambar sihir petir Laxus ataupun beku oleh sihir es milik Gray melainkan karena rasa terkejutku melihat apa yang ada dihadapanku sekarang.

Sebuah ruangan, bukan, salah, tadinya kukira itu adalah sebuah ruangan, tetapi ternyata itu bukanlah sebuah ruangan melainkan lorong lain yang kini telah terang oleh cahaya dari lentera - lentera di kedua dinding lorong tersebut. Lorong ini tidak mirip dan tidak seluas seperti lorong utama tadi. Lorong ini lebih seperti di dalam gua, tetapi sama sekali tidak pengap walau tanpa satu pun ventilasi udara. Tiba – tiba suatu pertanyaan melesat di pikiranku. Dengan cepat ku tolehkan wajahku ke samping dan kudapati Sun tengah tersenyum memandang ke depan sambil berjalan melewatiku menelusuri lorong ini.

**~ Normal POV ~**

" Ayo kita jalan lagi " ujar Sun yang kini telah berjalan di depan Lucy.

Lucy pun mengikuti Sun dari belakang. Mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong tersebut, tidak ada suara yang terdengar selain bunyi langkah kaki mereka. Sepertinya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat memulai pembicaraan.

Lucy terlihat tampak sedang berpikir dan Sun tetap berkonsentrasi berjalan pada lorong tersebut. Tidak terasa mereka telah sampai di ujung lorong itu. Disana terdapat sebuah pintu, pintu tersebut sepertinya terbuat dari batu dan tersegel besi seperti ikat pinggang. Pintu dengan dua daun pintu tersebut terdapat beberapa ukiran yang sulit diartikan. Selain itu segel besi hitam besar yang berpusat di tengah – tengah pintu, berbentuk lingkaran dimana disekitar lingkaran tersebut terdapat tulisan dan didalam lingkaran itu berbentuk pentagram.

Sun berdiri tepat didepan segel tersebut dan melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya. Dia seakan – akan mengucapkan suatu mantra namun dengan suara yang sangat kecil sehingga nyaris tidak terdengar sama sekali. Lalu, dia menggerakan tangannya menuju pada pentagram tersebut, membuat sudut – sudut pada pentagram tersebut bercahaya berwarna emerald, diikuti segel sabuk, dan pintu tersebut perlahan – lahan terbuka.

Lucy sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sejauh mata memandang, dia hanya melihat pohon – pohon. Jangan – jangan ini. . .

" Ya, ini adalah hutan Timeless. Ayo jalan " ucap Sun seakan mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Lucy. Namun Lucy tidak segera mengikuti langkah Sun, dia hanya terdiam. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Sun yang merasa dia tidak diikuti oleh gadis berambut blonde itu pun segera berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Lucy.

" Ada ap. . . " belum selesai Sun menyelesaikan kata - katanya, Lucy terlebih dahulu memotong pertanyaannya tersebut.

" Bagaimana bisa ? " Sun yang belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya pun telah dipotong dengan sebuah pertanyaan tidak jelas dari anak satu – satunya keluarga Hearfilia tersebut.

" Na ni ? " gumam Sun yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh Lucy.

" Bagaimana bisa kau menyalakan lentera – lentera itu ? dan aapa yang telah kau lakukan pada pintu itu ? " Tanya Lucy dengan tatapan tajam mengarah ke arah Sun. Dipikiran Lucy saat ini adalah bahwa Sun bukanlah penduduk biasa, pasalnya mana mungkin seseorang dapat menyalakan semua lentera sepanjang lorong ini hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik dan membuka pintu besar bersegel itu.

" Oh itu. . Hmmm. . Akan aku jelaskan nanti sesampainya disana " jawab Sun. Sun segera menarik lengan Lucy pelan melewati pintu tersebut.

Ketika beberapa langkah dari pintu itu, Lucy mendengar suara aneh dibelakangnya, seperti suara sesuatu bergeser. Ketika Lucy menengok ke belakang, ternyata pintu itu tertutup sendiri. Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sun, mencari – cari sesuatu atau jawaban dari semua keanehan yang dilihatnya itu.

" Jangan memandangku seperti itu " ujar Sun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan setapak yang mereka lalui.

Lucy tersentak, Sun bahkan tahu bahwa Lucy memandanginya. ' Ada yang aneh darinya ' pikir Lucy.

" Aku tidak aneh " ucap Sun tiba – tiba, namun berhasil membuat Lucy bertambah kaget.

" Hei, kau bisa membaca pikiranku ya ? " Tanya Lucy penuh curiga pada Sun. Lucy menyipitkan matanya, mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Sun dan mendekatkan wajahnya yang kini tepat disamping Sun.

" Hei " protes Sun sambil melepaskan tangan Lucy yang sedari tadi dia genggam lalu menjauhkan diri dari Lucy.

" Kau aneh " ujar Lucy pada Sun.

" Kau lebih aneh Lucy " balas Sun.

" Hei aku tidak aneh Nat.. " Lucy menghentikan protesnya. Dia baru saja hampir salah menyebut nama orang.

" Nat ? " Tanya Sun meminta kelanjutan dari perkataan Lucy.

" Maaf, habis kau mengingatkanku dengan Natsu " jelas Lucy. Dia jadi ingat kepada Natsu yang sering meyebutnya aneh.

" Siapa dia ? Pacarmu ? " Tanya Sun yang berhasil membuat Lucy nyaris terjatuh karena hilang konsentrasi berjalannya.

" Bu, bu, bukan koq. . Dia hanya nakama, ya nakama haha " jawab Lucy gugup sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

"Oh " gumam Sun yang kembali.

Lucy hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengikuti langkah Sun. Selama ini Lucy memang hanya menganggap Natsu sebagai nakamanya, tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri juga bahwa muncul perasaan aneh pada Natsu, perasaannya perlahan berubah. Mungkinkah dia menyukai Natsu ? Ayolah, Natsu itu jauh dari kriteria pangeran impiannya. Tapi walau tidak seperti pangeran, Natsu memppunyai banyak kelebihan pada dirinya, salah satunya yaitu selalu memperhatikan nakama – nakamanya. Itulah yang membuat Lucy selalu merasa nyaman dan senang disamping Natsu.

Lucy terus melangkah disamping Sun, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka memulai pembicaraan. Sun sepertinya sangat berkonsentrasi pada jalan setapak yang mereka lewati, sedangkan Lucy hanya mengikuti dengan sesekali mengarahkan pandangan ke sekitarnya yang dapat diketahui hanya ada pepohonan.

" Hey Sun " panggil Lucy.

" Hn " gumam Sun sambil menengok pelan ke arah Lucy.

" SAMPAI KAPAN KITA AKAN TERUS BERJALAN ? " teriak Lucy dengan muka yang tampak frustasi ditambah aura deathglarenya menatap tajam Sun, sehingga berhasil membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu mundur beberapa langkah dan bergidik ngeri melihat Lucy seperti itu.

" Eh ? " ucap Sun yang kaget.

" JANGAN CUMAN BILANG EH ! " omel Lucy yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Sun itu. Dia tidak habis pikir, apa yang terjadi kepadanya sekarang. Oke benar, tadi dia hampir lupa bahwa dia kesini untuk sebuah misi, tapi semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau dia tidak bertemu pemuda ini. Dia bertemu pemuda itu di jalan, lalu diseret untuk mengikutinya sampai sini tanpa tahu alasannya. Memang sih, Lucy sendiri yang penasaran, tetapi kalau sampai berjalan hampir 20 menit melewati hutan tanpa tahu tujuan begini sih siapa yang mau.

" Lu, Luc, Lucy, tenanglah. Sebentar lagi sampai koq, di balik pohon besar dan semak itu " ujar Sun berusaha menenangkan Lucy, kemudian dia juga menunjuk salah satu pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

" Huh, Oke. Tapi awas kalau sampai kau berbohong " ancam Lucy yang amarahnya mulai mereda.

" eh, I, iya, aku janji " ucap Sun dengan memperlihatkan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kananya berbentuk V serta cengirannya kepada Lucy.

" Hmmmppfftt " Lucy berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa melihat kelakuan Sun, untunglah Sun sudah beberapa langkah di depannya, sehingga mungkin dia tidak bisa melihat Lucy yang sedang tersenyum di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di depan pohon besar yang tampaknya sudah tua itu, Sun berjalan ke samping pohon dan menyibakkan semak – semak yang ada disekitarnya agar mereka bisa lewat. Lucy yang masih berada di depan pohon, memandang pohon itu dengan sangat intens. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pohon itu, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya aneh.

" Oy Lucy, lewat sini " seru Sun yang kini setengah tubuhnya telah berada di antara semak – semak.

" Ah, iya " sahut Lucy yang segera menyusul Sun.

" Kita sampai " ujar Sun yang telah berhasil keluar dari sisi lain semak tersebut.

" Ah " Alangkah terkejutnya Lucy dengan pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di depan matanya tersebut. Sebuah kastil ? di tengah hutan ?.

" Ayo Lucy " ajak Sun sembari menarik lengan Lucy agar ikut berjalan bersamanya.

Sementara itu, Lucy hanya berdecak kagum dengan kastil putih modern yang megah dan dikelilingi oleh taman bunga yang indah tersebut, ini hampir mengingatkannya tentang rumahnya dulu.

" Ah, Tuan muda. Selamat datang " sapa seorang wanita berambut ungu disusul sapaan beberapa orang lainnya sambil membungkuk. Sebelumnya Lucy melihat mereka sedang menyirami bunga – bunga yang ada di taman, ada yang sedang memotong tanaman, dan semacamnya.

" Aku pulang, hana, washi, yama, renai, sai, nagano, sakura, ryuu, yoo " balas Sun sambil melambaikan salah satu tangannya dan tersenyum. Lucy hanya bisa melongo, tuan muda ? jadi, pemuda di sampingnya sekarang adalah putera pemilik kastil besar ini ?. ' Oh, kami sama, ada apa sebenarnya ? kenapa hari ini penuh sekali dengan kejutan ? ' batin Lucy. Sementara Lucy sedang berkutat dipikirannya sendiri, dia tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang Sun dan dia telah berada di depan pintu masuk kastil tersebut. Sun menyapa para penjaga pintu dan Lucy yang telah sadar dari lamunannya hanya bisa diam melihat Sun dan pintu di depannya itu.

" Selamat datang tuan muda Sun " sapa seseorang dari balik Lucy. Lucy segera memutar tubuhnya, mencari sosok yang menyapa Sun.

" Ah, ternyata kau Rin " balas Sun menuju kepada laki – laki yang menurut Lucy 'cantik' tersebut.

Pemuda yang sepertinya bernama Rin itu mempunyai rambut hitam pendek, mata onyx yang bulat, kulit putih pucat ( hampir seperti salju ), dan setelah Lucy perhatikan baik – baik, dia mempunyai tattoo berbentuk bintang di dekat pelipis kanannya serta beberapa goresan di pipi kirinya. Sun juga tampaknya sangat akrab dengannya, terbukti sekarang Sun yang entah sejak kapan tengah berbincang – bincang sambil merangkul pundak pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Lucy yang sedang melamun memperhatikan mereka, ternyata diperhatikan balik oleh Rin, dan entah kenapa Lucy merasa canggung karena pemuda itu meliriknya dengan sangat dingin. Sun yang menyadari Rin sedang menatap Lucy pun segera memecah kecanggungan mereka.

" Oh iya Rin, perkenalkan dia. . " belum sempat Sun menmperkenalkan Lucy, satu kata yang Rin lontarkan berhasil memotong perkataan Sun.

" Lucy " ucap Rin singkat dan masih menatap Lucy. Lucy yang

" Eh ? " gumam Sun dan Lucy yang bingung.

" Salam kenal nona Lucy Heartfilia " ujar Rin sambil membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya di hadapan Lucy.

" EKHH ? " gumam Lucy setengah berteriak.

' bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku ? ' pikir Lucy. Dia menatap Rin tidak percaya, Sun hanya diam, sementara Rin yang telah mengangkat wajahnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

~ **TO BE CONTINUE** ~

**Chapter 4 akhirnya selesai, masih pendek ya minna ? Maaf, habis aku sedang malas berimajinasi (-,-) #plak. Setelah chapter ini, aku ngga tahu kapan bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Jadi, beribu maaf aku sampaikan kepada para readers yang mungkin sudah sangat kecewa dengan author sepertiku. (_ _") #suram**

**Owh iya, sebelum chapter ini update, sebelumnya aku sudah mengupdate fanfic one shot yang berjudul ****' The Rose '****, bagi yang belum tahu, ini pairing romancenya NaLu loh. . fanfic ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku untuk para readers. Satu lagi, cover fanfic Real Mission yang baru ini, aku gambar sendiri, bagaimana ? :D . sebenarnya gambar aslinya landscape, tapi karena sebagai cover ngga bisa landscape, jadi aku fotonya cuma sebagian ( harusnya ada Plue and Happy di ujung tulisan fairy tail nya ). -,-**

**Yaudah, cukup deh cuap – cuap sendiri, saatnya balas review : **

**Mako – chan : wah, maaf. . sampai saat ini Sun belum terungkap siapa, tapi di chapter selanjutnya akan ketahuan koq. Maaf ya updatenya telat..**

**Velisia : iya, makasih ya. Maaf banget aku ngga bisa update tepat waktu, maaf sudah buat kamu dan para readers lain kecewa. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa menutup sedikit saja rasa kecewa itu, walaupun tidak bisa seluruhnya. Maaf m(_ _)m #dibuang readers**

**Nnatsuki : Tenang aja koq, sampai sekarang si Sun belum ngapa – ngapain Lucy. Sama donk aku juga UN, **** Maaf ya updatenya telat…**

**Kuro Joker : Emmmh, kelas berapa ya? Mau tau aja, atau mau tau banget? Hehe #plak. Uhuk uhuk, aku sudah tua. ( bercanda tapi sedikit benar, mmh waktu itu UN ku untuk sma *malu* ). Maaf ya updatenya telat…**

**Hina Azureno : makasih ya, maaf juga karena ngga bisa update tepat waktu dan chapter ini juga kurang panjang. Maaf banget.. **

**Tohko ohmiya : Oke, makasih ya. **** Maaf juga ya updatenya telat. . **

**Maaf dan terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca juga mereview fanfic buatan author yang mengecewakan ini. Jaa ne matta. . m(_ _)m #jangan lupa RnR nya ya :D **


End file.
